¿Pesadilla?
by Laylah Asharet
Summary: [LOVE STORY] Una shinigami llamada Mitsuko entra en la habitación de su hermano adoptivo al cual ama en secreto, pero al entrar ve algo que no le gusta nada... [Universo BSP.]


**¿Pesadilla?**

Al abrir aquella, puerta también se abrieron las puertas a sus pesadillas más terribles: ver a Eliaz con otra persona… O lo que era peor, ver a Eliaz con otro hombre.

Sí, era cierto. Eliaz estaba tumbado en la cama abrazado a Rido, durmiendo plácidamente, totalmente desnudos.

Mitsuko no daba crédito a lo que veía. Lo que se le pasó por la mente en aquel momento fue la peor de las ideas, aunque visto lo visto era lo único que se podía imaginar cualquier persona al ver semejante escena: ellos dos habían pasado una noche (muy movidita) juntos.

Muy nerviosa, empezó a corretear tontamente por la habitación, moviéndose en círculos.

- ¡Pero que tiene él que no tenga yo! – exclamó celosa Mitsuko, mientras no paraba quieta. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Rido era un hombre. – Claro… Él tiene "eso"… Es decir que Eliaz… Eliaz… – dijo a punto de estallar a llorar. - ¡¿Eliaz es gay?! – se preguntó a si misma llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Ahora si que no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué era mejor¿Volverlo a la "otra acera" obligándolo a que se acostara con ella? No, Mitsuko no era capaz de obligarle nada a su amor platónico, aunque tuviera irremediables ganas de hacerlo suya. ¿Castrar a Rido por haber corrompido a su querido hermano? Esa era la idea que más le convencía – dado que pasaba demasiado tiempo con los chiflados de la doce y se había convertido en uno de ellos –, pero dudaba en que Rido fuera o no el que dio el primer paso a la noche de pasión.

- A ver, tranquilízate Mitsuko. – se dijo a si misma. – Piensa las cosas en frío… – tras un breve momento de calma y reflexión, volvió a gritar histérica. – ¡Ahg¿Pero cómo demonios voy a pensar las cosas en frío con estos dos así?

Se acercó a la cama, y tapó los cuerpos desnudos de los amantes. Así no había quien pensase.

- Jo… – suspiró derrotada. - ¿Pero porque él? – preguntó a Eliaz que aún dormía. – Incluso hubiera preferido que hubiese cualquier otro en tu cama que no Rido. – declaró, ya sin escuchar lo que decía. Tal suceso la había trastornado por completo.

De repente, notó que Eliaz se movía y que poco a poco abría los ojos. Automáticamente Mitsuko retrocedió de la cama hasta llegar a la pared, sobresaltada, asustada, miedosa por la explicación que le podría llegar a dar su hermano.

- Uhm… ¿Mitsuko? – preguntó adormilado Eliaz.

- Sí… – susurró ella aún apoyada en la pared.

Al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que Mitsuko los había visto dormidos de esa forma.

- Vaya, creo que nos has descubierto.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – preguntó temerosa, sin atreverse a decirlo.

- Sí. Rido y yo nos hemos acostado. – confesó.

Aquella afirmación dejó completamente muerta a Mitsuko, que acabó arrodillada en el suelo.

- Eres gay… – dijo llorosa.

- No exactamente. – le corrigió. – Soy bisexual. – confesó del todo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendida Mitsuko. - ¡No! – dijo como si se lo prohibiera. – ¡O te gustan los hombres, o te gustan las mujeres! – gritó señalándole de mala manera.

- Va Mitsuko… – dijo Eliaz acercándose peligrosamente a ella. – No seas tan celosa, que tú también me gustas. – susurró a su oído.

Aunque esas palabras eran lo que más había ansiado escuchar de su boca, la idea de que también le gustase Rido la echaba para atrás.

- ¡NO! – gritó levantándose de la cama de un salto.

Estaba en su habitación, empapada de sudor y jadeando del susto. Había sido solo un sueño, o mejor dicho: una pesadilla.

Para asegurarse, corrió a la habitación de su hermano, y abrió la puerta bruscamente. Lo encontró dormido, completamente solo en su cama. Respiró tranquila, se acercó a él, y le despertó cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué quieres, chica? – preguntó recostándose en la cama.

- A ti… ¿Te gustan solamente las mujeres, verdad? – preguntó recalcando la palabra "solamente".

- Claro. ¿Acaso dudas de mi sexualidad? – preguntó extrañado.

- No… – dijo desviando la mirada al suelo. – Solo era una pregunta. – volvió a mirarle a él. – Gracias por contestarla. – le abrazó con ternura y amor, ya tranquila por haber comprobado que aquello solo había sido un triste sueño.

Eliaz correspondió con un abrazo de su parte también, extendiendo más su brazo derecho para hacer señas con la mano a Rido, indicándole que escondiera su cabeza dentro del armario durante unos minutos más.


End file.
